fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tia
Tia (ティーエ Tīe) is a major playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the sixteen-year-old daughter of the duke of Trente and the great-granddaughter of King Glaus of Leda. She is also the Shaman of Earth and therefore can use Ring of Leda to transform herself into the holy Earth Dragon, Kranion. She is being pursued by Gwenchaos and his followers because she is one of the four shamans required as sacrifices to resurrect the dark dragon, Gerxel. Tia is one of the four characters who are required to defeat the final boss. If she is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile After her parents were slain by Gwenchaos, Tia was taken as a prisoner in the Kingdom of Istoria, but later escaped with the help of Prince Ronald. Following her reunion with her vassals, she made an alliance with her betrothed, Richard, and formed the Leda Alliance Army. Tia is introduced during the Leda Alliance Army's attempt to liberate Marl from the Istorian army led by Ronald. Despite her desire to follow Richard into Marl Castle to fight against the Istorians, she remains outside at his insistence, since he wishes to invite her as a guest. After Ronald and the remaining Istorian soldiers flee, she and Richard meet with Runan for the first time. During their meeting, Tia reveals that her goal is not to destroy Istoria or rebuild Leda, but instead defeat Gwenchaos and the Gerxel Church. Several chapters later, Tia encounters Holmes, who doubts her heritage as the princess of Leda and claims that she is being manipulated by Richard. However, she ignores his warnings, believing that Richard is simply misunderstood. Later in the game, she comes to the aid of Holmes's army alongside the Leda Alliance Army and the Arial Mercenaries. Afterwards, she and Richard travel to the Temple of Earth, despite Sennet's concerns regarding its status as the Gerxel Church's base. Towards the end of the game, Tia and Richard are abandoned by their entire army when they fall into a trap set by Gwenchaos in the Gerxel Church's temple. At this time, Richard betrays Tia and hands her over to Gwenchaos in exchange for control of Leda, with his reason being that he is angered by her rejection of their marriage. Once she mentions that she only rejected him because his proposal was too sudden, he states that he would willingly die alongside her if she immediately confesses to loving him, but she does not respond. Afterwards, she is captured by Gwenchaos and changed into her cleric outfit in preparation for Gerxel's sacrificial ritual. After Katri, Neyfa, and Enteh are slain in the ritual, Tia is rescued by a repentant Richard, who soon receives fatal wounds from Gwenchaos. Wielding the ☆Seiken Leda, which Richard returned to her before his death, she attacks Gwenchaos out of anger and manages to wound him. After Gwenchaos calls for power and transforms into Gerxel, Tia teams up with Runan, Holmes, and Sennet to slay him with a combined attack. When Richard is revived by Miradona after the battle, Tia is relieved of her troubles and returns to his side. In the ending, Tia returns to Marl Castle alongside Richard. The two of them eventually marry and rebuild Leda. Personality Tia is a strong-willed and kindhearted individual whose beauty is often commented on by the other characters. She is mentioned to be a brilliant commander whose presence in Richard's army has caused it to become an unstoppable force. She is believed to be the heroine from the White Master Morse's prophecy, who is also a princess of Leda, clad in golden armor, and destined to save her people from evil. Because of this, she is viewed as a savior by the citizens of Leda. She also bears a striking resemblance to her grandaunt, Teeta, which Gwenchaos notices during the sacrificial ritual. In addition, Xeno is stated to resemble her, which hints that they are related. Tia has a trusting nature and always looks for the good side in others, which causes her to be naive and prone to manipulation. She pities those who cannot trust in others like she does, and would have no regrets about trusting a betrayer. Despite not being particularly happy about her betrothal to Richard at first, she deeply trusts him and believes that he is not a bad man like most others think. Tia also feels pity for Teeta and Gwenchaos, despite her hatred for the latter. In-Game Recruitment She appears as an NPC unit in Map 21 and the beginning of Map 40, but later joins automatically from the start of turn 4 in Map 40. Base Stats Sword Fire Thunder Wind Light |Item= ☆Prelude (M21) Amulet (M21) ☆Seiken Leda (M40) }} NPC Stats (Map 40) Staff |Item= Ring of Leda }} Growth Rates |65% |50% |65% |55% |50% |60% |40% |30% |0% |} Supports *Sennet *Richard Overall Tia possesses very high base stats and the ability to wield swords in addition to all types of magic except dark. She also has some of the highest growths in the game, but since she joins so late, they are practically pointless. In addition, she has a support bonus with Sennet, which can be mildly useful to both of them. Despite her very limited availability, she is very useful while she is present and required to defeat the final boss. Quotes Etymology According to Shouzou Kaga, Tia takes her name from the character Aul Toba Tieh (アウル・トバティーエ) from the novel series The Weathering Continent. Trivia *Tia is the only one of the four shamans who never assumes dragon form in the game. *If Hacking, it reveals that Tia is unable to use the Ring of Leda in either of her classes. *The beta version of Utna Heroes Saga features Tia as the leader of the Leda Alliance team in versus mode. She begins as a Sister and can use a Saint's Proof to promote into a Leda Princess. *When Gerxel uses ★Black Rain on turn 20 of Map 40, he deliberately spares Tia from its effects, while every other unit is killed. Afterwards, Gerxel gloats at her subsequent despair and absorbs her life energy to regain the full extent of his powers. *A portrait of Tia can be found in the game files of TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, despite the game taking place hundreds of years after Utna Heroes Saga. Gallery File:Tia.jpg|Artwork of Tia. File:Tia portrait.gif|Artwork of Tia. File:Tia as princess (unused).png|Tia's unused portrait as a Leda Princess. File:Tia as cleric.png|Tia's portrait as a Sister. File:Tia as cleric (unused).png|Tia's unused portrait as a Sister. File:Tia.png|A portrait of Tia unused in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga.